The present disclosure herein relates generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a gate driving unit for a flat panel display device.
In general, a flat panel display device includes a display panel with a plurality of pixels to display an image, a gate driving unit providing gate signals to the plurality of pixels, and a data driving unit providing data voltages to the plurality of pixels.
The gate driving unit generates gate signals and provides the generated gate signals to the pixels. The data driving unit generates data voltages and provides the generated data voltages to the pixels. The pixels receive the data voltages to display an image in response to the gate signals.
The gate driving unit includes a plurality of stages connected in cascade. Each stage includes a plurality of transistors connected to each other to output a gate voltage to a corresponding gate line. According to operations of these transistors, gate signals are outputted from the stages.
However, when stages of a gate driving unit are damaged, normal gate signals are not generated. As a result, a display device may not be driven properly.